Kasidim Island (Emerald)
Kasidim Island is a medium island located in the . There are four known routes from this island: , , and . Kasidim Island is the only island on the West side that purchases amethyst gems. Natural resources Buildings ; Bank : Tea House ; Commodities market : Forbidden Fruits ; Estate agent : Altered Reality ; House ; Inn : InnFamous (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Exswordus (bazaar) : Sword and the Serpant (upgraded) : Adamballs ; Palace : No Fear (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Noah's Arrrrk (bazaar) : Sloops of Galilee (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Olympian Armada|explorers' hall|dusted=yes}} : Shiphrah (shipyard) Government Kasidim is controlled by Say No More. History Kasidim Island likely derives its name from "Ur of the Kasdim", which could refer to either the Chaldeans or the Kassites. Kasidim Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. In the second cluster of trees (looking from left to right), an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Tamsin." Blockades , 2006-07-08: Notorious colonized Kasidim, defeating Les Aristocrates in what must have been the closest 5-round blockade ever on Sage. Notorious caught up with Les Aristocrates after losing the first 2 rounds. Les Aristocrates didn't seriously contend the fourth. The fifth round almost signified a defeat for Notorious, however they gained enough points in the last turn to clinch the blockade, and the island. , 2007-01-20: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-03-11: Tea and Strumpets took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade over Mushroom Kingdom. , 2007-06-16: Tea and Strumpets successfully defended the island against Astute Tentacle Mariners and The Government in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-07-07: Vargas the Mad took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. ,2007-07-13: Army Of Darkness took possession of the island against Vargas the Mad and his Scurvy Dogs. , 2007-09-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-01: Dysfunctional took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. Army of Darkness did not defend and neither did the other contestants Spontaneous Combustion. , 2008-03-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Masquerade in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-26: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. Illium Eternae won two of the rounds of the blockade. Dysfunctional did not attempt to defend. Superbus Haliaetos also dropped a war chest, but decided not to contest before the blockade started. , 2008-05-04: Shadows Of Sage defended against Candy Coated Chaos in a three round non-sinking blockade. The flag Toy Army also dropped a war chest during round three, but do not appear to have significantly competed, they were however at war with Shadows Of Sage at the time, so maybe an attempt at forcing a sinking blockade? , 2008-05-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-08: Hardcore Explorers took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-20: Dominant Storm took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-01-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fleet of Dreams in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-22: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. 2009-03-02: Kasidim was transferred to Dominant Storm 2009-05-14: Dominant Storm disbanded and the island became unclaimed , 2009-10-31: Margaritaville took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-11-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Barnabas the Pale in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2011-12-18: Jigsaw Tessellators took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Category:Capital islands